everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas
"A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas" is the forty-eighth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description A few minutes of our gift exchange at our Christmas party. Happy holidays. Transcript [Video opens in one of the basements. Vince is filming himself while wearing a Santa hat.] Vince: Hey, Hybrids, I just wanted to take a break from the Christmas party to basically clear something up. It seems that the last "three" videos makes air quotes while saying the word three there's been a little confusion, the most recent video was actually done by me. I did have the security footage, I found it on the hard drive, and I incorporated it into the video. The other two videos that you guys keep talking about, again, you know... we can't see'um. Sorry. But enough about that. I'm going to bring you guys back over to the Christmas party. Alright, everybody say hi. throws a gift at him. Oh! Dropped it, we'll cut that out, do it again, we'll cut it out. Santa-man Hybrid, yeah! throws the package again, Vince misses it. We'll do it again, we'll cut it out again. Oh, look at that. Evan: Terrible Santa. Vince: Alright, Christmas Santa. Evan: a mouthful of cookies Christmas mini-Santa. Vince: Christmas mini-Santa.Let's go with... oh, this one looks interesting. Alex: He has a beard and everything. Vince: To Jeff, from your brother, Alex. Jeff: Aww. Evan: Wait, wait. Hold on, if we're handing out gifts where's, uhm, where's Steph? Vince: I d'know. Upstairs I guess. What did you get? hands Jeff an airhorn with a bow on it. Oh, that's... that is just perfect Al. Alex, that's perfect. Evan: ''Off-screen'' Oh there you are! Steph: ''Off-screen'' Yeah, I got your Christmas present! Video cuts to inside a car. Vince reaches up and turns on the overhead light. '' '''Jeff:' Why'd you turn that on? Vince: '''Just recording. '''Jeff: You know man, thinking back to when my parents bit it, I always think to myself, it should have been me in that fucking car, you know? Vince: '''Hey, hey, hey- '''Jeff: I should be in the bottom of that fucking creek right now. [Cut to footage of a body floating underwater facing forward, similar to footage seen in the Hidden Videos, a bright light is above the surface of the water.' Video cuts back to the car.] Vince: No, no. No. Jeff: I can't be my brother's - I can't be Alex's dad. I'm not a father, like, he's missing out on so much. And, like, yeah, we're fine finacially, but... Vince: Hey. Jeff: It's not normal. Vince: You're not his dad. You're not... Jeff: It's not normal! Not by any stretch of the imagination. Vince: It's not and I can't pretend that you're his his dad, and you can't pretend that you're his dad, but you are doing way better than me, or Evan, or anybody else I know could be doing in this situation. This is something that you and him are getting through and I'm very proud of both of you. Just try not to... Jeff: It just feels like I shouldn't be here, you know, like I should have died instead of them. [Cut to the underwater footage. Three additional figures enter the frame on either side and above. The two to either side grab hold of the figure in the center.] Vince: Not at all. Me and Evan need you here, Alex, definitely, sure as hell needs you here. You're doing all right. You're doing all right. Jeff: Thanks, man. Vince: No problem. Want me to get this? Jeff: Yeah. Vince: off the overhead light. Yeah, there you go. [A car moves past them blowing the horn, and Jeff jerks the steering wheel. The horn becomes the airhorn, back in the basement.] Vince: Jesus. All right. And Daniel's is... is it the one? Jeff: Christmas airhorn, from my brother. It's festive. Vince: chatter from the others Daniel, from me, you're welcome, Merry Christmas. Oh, Evan's got a gift it looks like. package is wrapped in [[purple tape] with a white bow.] Evan: Can I open mine first? Vince: Uhm... Evan: Can I open mine first? Vince: Jeff opened actually opened his first already. Yeah, yeah, you can go first. Evan: Yeah! [Video cuts to a dark hallway, outside a wooden door.] Evan: Uh.... yep. This is Evan, waiting on a pretty important thing, Internet. I don't even know if I'm going to show this to you, screw that. How you doing in there? You, uh, need help? [Cut back to the basement.] Evan: Steph, what is it? Steph: You'll see. Vince: '''SHhhh. Just let him, just let him. What'd you get? is the sound of an iPhone ringing, then cut back to the hallway door. Steph opens it and emerges holding what appears to be [[The Baby|a home pregnancy test.] Evan drops the camera. Cut back to the basement.] '' '''Vince: No time for call-ins! we've got Christmas. Evan: he unsheathes a large knife taken from the gift box. Oh, ho ho! It's so awesome! It's so awesome! It's... it's so... give... give me a, here, here, here. [He hugs Steph, nearly stabbing Daniel with the knife.] Vince: That was almost dangerous. Jeff: Awesome. Daniel: Oh, look. It's Daniel's last Christmas. Vince:'' 'some general chatter. Evan, one good look to the camera. Evan. Evan, look to the camera. There it is. Nice. The face of an angel.'' '''Jeff: '''Fallen from Heaven and landed on his ass. '''Vince: '''Uhm. Oh, Steph, this is for you. ''her a book with a bow on it. '' '''Steph: Thank you. Vince: From kind of all of us. Kind of. Except for someone who hasn't given us money for it. Steph: The Zombie Monologues? Evan: What? I gave you money! Vince: And, uh... J-Dogg.'' a wrapped gift to Jeff. '' Jeff: Yo, Evan. Explain... J-Dogg and E-vac for the lovely people. Evan: J-Dogg, fo you guys, is, uh, Jeff's tactical name, as my tactical name is E-Vac. And, uh, we use these names on Call of Duty and, on Halo when we need to get tactical. And the way we talk when we tactical is like this. a "street tough" slang voice. '' '''Jeff:' We don't wanna offend anybody... Evan: [Still using the voice.] We don't offend nobody, when we talk tactical, son. Alex: It's not really tactical. Evan: It's very tactical. Alex: More like ghetto. Vince: Go ahead. Jeff: Okay. Cut to Alex with his bass. '' '''Alex:' How do you think that sounded? Steph: That sounds great. Alex: Thank you. pans the camera to the [[Sparky] sock puppet, hanging on a DVD rack nearby.] I know that's not my dog. Cut back to the basement. '' '''Vince:' Alright Hybrids, well, now we're gonna wrap this up and I think everybody's gonna say their good-byes. Jeff: Happy Holidays. Vince: And we're gonna go ahead and charge for later. This is Santa-man Hybrid, signing off. Notes *Evan's gift is wrapped with purple tape. Speculation *Each of the gifts could be a weapon or something to be used to help each character with the struggle against Slenderman, HABIT or The Rake. * The scene with Alex near the end was done in black and white in a smaller then usual frame which is a style sometimes used by HABIT. * During underwater footage the person who enters the shot from the left is stabbing the person in the center. * The gift Evan received is in a box with purple tape on it. Possibly what he meant in the BOX SIX video when he said "Soon, I'll have a knife of my own." External Links *Video Category:Videos